Matchmaker Frosch
by dreamninja
Summary: Frosch decides Rogue needs a girlfriend and makes it his mission to find him one.
1. Frosche's Mission

Frosch was coloring happily as he looked up at Sting and Yukino smiling and laughing at each other. Then he looked over at his best friend Rogue who was sitting by himself frowning with his arms crossed.

"Fro needs your help"Frosch told Lector in a quiet voice.

"With what"Lector asked. Frosch whispered the plan and Lector smirked.

"Alright let's do it"Lector said. He whispered the plan to Sting and he chuckled before nodding and telling Yukino who laughed.

"Is something wrong"Rogue asked getting suspicious from all the whispering.

"Something has come up at the Guild we should go check it out"Yukino said.

"Alright let's go"Rogue said.

"Can Fro stay here"Frosch asked in a sweet voice. Rogue seemed to hesitate and Lector spoke up.

"I'll stay with him"Lector said. Rogue nodded and eventually walked out the door with Yukino and Sting. Once they were gone Lector and Frosch headed out the window after leaving a letter for Rogue.

"Where are we going anyway"Lector asked.

"I'm not sure"Frosch confessed.

"What do you mean"Lector asked shocked. He facepalmed of course Frosch hadn't had a real plan.

"Maybe we could check fairytail"Lector suggested.

"Fro thinks so to"Frosch said happily. He started to walk along and Lector frowned.

"Fairy tail is this way"Lector said pointing in the exact opposite direction Frosch was headed. Frosch didn't seem to care though since he had found a nearby stand full of shiny necklaces. Frosch's eyes were huge as it eyed the shiny jewelry.

"Why hello Frosch do you like this store to"a voice asked. Frosch turned and saw Erza smiling down at him. Then she saw Lector but she didn't see Sting or Rogue.

"What brings you two out alone"she asked.

"I'm on a mission"Frosch stated proudly. Erza's eyes started to water as she looked the exceed.

"Aw how cute"she said as she patted his head. Frosch smiled for a second before the pats landed on his head. They weren't gentle at all instead they were harsh. Frosch didn't want Erza to be Rogue's girlfriend she might hurt him.

"Well we should be on our way"Lector said rescuing Frosch.

"Wait what is your mission. Is it a noble one to save a princess in distress, Or maybe fight a monster with big fangs"Erza asked.

"I wanna find Rogue a girlfriend"Frosch said. Erza started laughing until she realized he was serious.

"Well I was just on my way to visit mermaid heel if you wanna join me there are plenty of girls there"Erza suggested.

"Yeah"Frosch said smiling. Lector agreed to and Erza walked with both of the exceeds to mermaid heels guild hall.


	2. He's Missing!

Rogue was getting back from the guildhall confused. There had been no problem when he got there and something just seemed off.

"Frosch i'm home"he said. He was shocked to not find the little exceed coloring though. Instead there was a little paper that was scribbled on and at the bottom Frosch drew a little frog and a cat that looked like Lector. The drawing confused him until he noticed it must be a note.

"Frosch where are you"Rogue yelled after he checked his bedroom along with Sting's. Lector was nowhere to be found either which was even more concerning. Rogue was a nervous wreck by the time Sting walked in.

"Dude what's wrong with you"Sting asked.

"It's the end of the world Sting Frosch is missing and all he left was this"Rogue said holding up the scribbled paper. Sting turned the paper and tried to squint to see if he could decipher it but instead he gave it back.

"What does this mean"Sting asked.

"What if he got lost"Rogue asked rushing to the door.

"Lector isn't here either so i'm sure that means they are together. Maybe they just went out for a late night stroll"Sting suggested shrugging. This caused Rogue to grab his brother.

"Why are you so calm they could be out there lost and alone in the cold"Rogue said angrily.

"Chill out Frosch may not know his way back but Lector does"he said pulling out of his brother's grasp.

"I have to go find them"he said heading for the door.

"Fine i'm coming to"Sting said reluctantly following his brother. They headed to the guild hall where they found Orga.

"Everything ok"he asked.

"No Frosch is missing"Rogue practically yelled. This caused Orga to laugh.

"Him and Lector went on some special exceed mission i'm sure he will be back in a few days"Orga said earning a hidden thumbs up from Sting.

"Oh well I guess I should just wait"he said trying to regain his calm demeanor.

"It's only a few days buddy"Sting said trying to reassure his brother who did not look happy.


	3. Welcome to Mermaid Heel

When they got to Mermaid Heel they were greeted by tons of women. Frosch smiled when he saw them this was the perfect place for him to find Rogue a girlfriend.

"Aw what cute kitty witties"one who looked like a cat said hugging Lector and Frosch. This girl was squeezing them way too tight she was definitely not good for his buddy Rogue she might squeeze him to death. Then they heard Ezra laughing.

"Milliana you're hugging then a bit tight"Ezra said still chuckling. She sighed putting them down and Frosch and Lector tried to catch their breath.

"Aw what cute little critters"Beth said coming up and kneeling by them.

"Thanks"Frosch said smiling.

"Who let a frog in"Arana asked walking up to them. Frosche smiled at her and then she realized Frosch was actually a cat.

"Are you hungry little buddy"Risley asked coming up with a piece of cake.

"I'll have some"Erza quickly said seeing the cake. Frosch looked at all the girls and frowned none of them seemed right for Rogue.

"Hey we are here on a mission"Lector said getting the girls attention.

"Aww what kinda mission"Miliana asked.

"Rogue needs a girlfriend"Lector said and Frosch nodded to confirm it.

"Rogue that hunk from Sabertooth"Risley asked.

"And what a mystery man"Arana said licking her lips.

"What about one of them"Lector whispered to Frosch.

"Nope"Frosch said shaking his head.

"Hey Miliana where's Kagura"Erza asked.

"She was on a mission she should be back soon though"Millianna said petting Frosch's head.

"This kitty looks kinda like a boy"Millianna said narrowing her eyes at Lector.

I a-"Lector was about to speak when Erza covered his mouth.

"Of course not Lectorina just likes to pretend to be a boy sometimes"Erza said.

"This guild is all girls you can't stay if you're a boy"Erza whispered to Lector before letting him go.

"Well if she's gonna stay here she needs new clothes"Risley said.

"No way"Lector said.

"How about a bow instead"Beth suggested holding up a simple white bow.

"Fine"Lector said after receiving a glare from Erza.

"Beth what are you doing with my bow"a voice asked. Everyone turned and saw Kagura standing in the doorway.

"Kagura it's so good to see you i've missed you"Erza said hugging the shorter girl.

"I have also m-missed you"Kagura said after a lot of hesitation. Erza continued to hug her until she broke free seeing the visitors they had.

"Well aren't you two cute"she said kneeling by them. She had to resist the urge to laugh as she saw how wide eyed the one with the frog costume was giving her. Frosch even had his mouth open in awe this girl looked perfect for Rogue. Frosche had never seen anyone as pretty as her besides maybe Yukino.

"They need to stay here a few days"Erza told Kagura.

"They can stay in my room"Miliana purred. She grabbed for Frosch but he hugged Kagura's leg.

"Fro wants to stay with you"he told Kagura looking up at her. Kagura smiled she couldn't say no to that little cutie.

"Sure I guess"she said picking Frosch up pretending like she didn't really care.

"Can I have this one please"Miliana begged hugging Lector.

"I don't mind"Kagura said.

"Yay"Miliana said running off with Lector who did not look happy.

"Well I should go take a bath"Kagura said excusing herself and Frosch. When she got to her house she went straight to the tub and started running the bath water and even put tons of bubbles in it.

"You want to take one to"Kagura asked Frosch. Frosch nodded and held his hands up for Kagura to pick him up. She did and he was happy until she tried to take off the frog suit.

"No"Frosch cried. She immediately pulled back obviously confused.

"Do you intend to take a bath with that on"Kagura asked.

"Rogue lets me"Frosch said. Kagura just sighed and set him in the water she didn't want to make Frosch cry. After the bath Kagura dried herself off then Frosch.

"Thanks"Frosch said then he yawned.

"I guess it's time for bed"Kagura said.

"But I don't wanna"Frosch whined. He looked like he was about to cry but Kagura stopped him.

"If you're tired how do you expect to function tomorrow"she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I dunno"Frosch said shrugging. Kagura nodded and laid him in the big bed next to her.

"Goodnight"Kagura said.

"Night night"Frosch said sweetly. It hadn't even been 5 minutes though and Kagura felt Frosch nudging her.

"Hmm"she asked already kinda tired.

"I can't sleep"he said.

"Let me sing to you then"Kagura said. Frosch smiled and nodded crawling into her lap. Frosch closed his eyes but as Kagura started to sing they flew open. Her singing was awful and his tiny hands flew to his ears. When she was finally done Frosch sighed in relief.


	4. The Perfect Guy

The next night Kagura reluctantly made her way to Risley's house.

"Where are we going"Frosch asked as he walked beside her with his own little backpack.

"Once a week we all have to go to a sleepover and this week Risley is having it"Kagura said rolling her eyes. She was not looking forward to the usual gossip of the girls. When they got to Risley's door they knocked.

"Hey Kagura Frosch come on in"Risley said smiling and letting them by. When they walked in all the others were already there and eating some random junk food.

"Kagura you're here"Millianna said hugging her and then Frosch.

"Not like I had a choice"Kagura mumbled. When they all got situated the girls started to gossip.

"You know I hear Erza finally got together with Jellal after all this time"Risley said.

"Who needs a man when you can have a kitty"Millianna said squeezing Lector tightly.

"Let….go"Lector tried to choke out.

"I wish I had me a man like that Jellal. Strong and silent"Arana said licking her lips.

"My man has to like chubby"Risley said stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth.

"Y'all are crazy as long as he's nice"Beth said.

"You're all mad"Kagura said calmly eating a chip.

"Oh yeah what do you want in a guy"Arana asked Kagura. Kagura just rolled her eyes and clutched Frosch.

"Why waste my time on something as silly as love"Kagura asked.

"Oh come on everyone wants someone"Risley said.

"Someone to hold you at night"Beth said smiling as she hugged herself.

"Yeah"Frosch said looking up at Kagura. She seemed to hesitate for a second before slightly smirking as she looked at the girls with a new gleam in her eyes.

"My perfect man doesn't exist. He would have dark hair, be a hell of a fighter, be able to have smart conversations with me, and being tall wouldn't hurt"she said.

"And be able to put up with her personality"Arana whispered to Miliana. Kagura shot her a glare but didn't say anything.

"You know you're perfect guy does exist"Lector said speaking up for the first time since they changed the subject.

"Oh yeah what's his name"Kagura asked crossing her arms and turning her nose up. There was no way such a man could exis-.

"Rogue"Frosch said holding up a picture of his friend. Kagura looked at the picture shocked. Dark hair check,tall check, tough definitely check he was a dragon slayer. Then she shook her head there was no way she would date anyone let alone someone with such an annoying brother.

"Yall would make a cute couple"Beth said smiling.

"Yeah she's right"Risley added.

"And if you don't take him I may just have to take him for myself"Arana said smirking. Kagura rolled his eyes these girls were impossible.


	5. Orga's Fault

Rogue was pacing around the guild. It had been 2 days since Rogue and Frosch left and he was beyond worried. Frosch had never been on a mission without Rogue and even if Lector was with him things could go bad quick. He couldn't take it anymore he was going to look for Frosch.

"Orga I need to know where the mission Frosch took is"he said. Orga looked confused which didn't make sense to Rogue.

"I um can't seem to find the papers"Orga said. Rogue got irritated by this. How could Orga be so careless this might be Frosch's life on the line?

"Look harder"Rogue snapped. Orga pretended to look again but was relieved when he saw Sting.

"Is there a problem"Sting asked coming up to them.

"Yeah there is a problem I have no idea where Frosch is"Rogue said glaring from Sting to Orga.

"Come on man seriously"Sting asked Orga who just got even more confused.

"But you-"Orga tried to speak and explain himself but Sting cut him off.

"Let's go look for them"Sting said walking towards the door. Rogue glared at Orga one last time before following Sting.

"Sorry Orga but Sting couldn't tell Rogue yet"Yukino said coming up to Orga and giving him a sympathetic smile. He just nodded glad the dragon slayers were gone.

"Where should we check"Sting asked after him and Rogue had checked all their usual spots.

"How about fairy tail"Rogue suggested.

"Why not I wouldn't mind paying Natsu a visit"Sting said smirking thinking about his next fight. When they got to fairytail they burst in and everyone turned to look at them.

"Sting long time no see buddy"Natsu said coming up to them followed by Lucy.

"Up for a little rematch"Sting asked smirking. Rogue rolled his eyes how could Sting think of fighting at a time like this.

"We don't have time for that"Rogue said.

"Why are you guys here"Lucy asked.

"Where's Frosch and Lector"Happy asked hoping to see the exceeds.

"That's the problem Frosch is gone"Rogue said.

"We were hoping he was here along with Lector"Sting said.

"I haven't seen them but we just got back from a mission maybe ask around"Lucy suggested. That's when Rogue spotted Gajeel sitting at a booth. He walked over there and slammed his hand down on the table.

"Gajeel I need you're help"he said. He was shocked when he heard a gasp of surprise and for the first time saw Levy sitting across from Gajeel. He hadn't seen her over the booth because of how small she was but he had obviously scared her.

"Sorry Levy"he quickly said. Then he turned back to Gajeel.

"I need you're help Frosch is missing"he said. Gajeel looked at him not saying anything at first.

"What do you expect me to do about it"Gajeel finally asked.

"I was just wondering if you had seen him"Rogue asked hoping the iron dragon slayer had seen him.

"Haven't seen him"Gajeel said shrugging.

"When was the last time you saw him"Levy asked.

"He went on a mission with Lector a few days ago something about a special mission"Rogue confessed.

"They haven't been in the guild sorry"Levy said. Erza had just walked into the guild when she saw Rogue and Sting. Her eyes widened and she quickly hid behind a table.

"Erza is everything ok"Sting asked once he spotted her.

"Oh yes everything is fine I was just looking for something I dropped"she said laughing nervously as she stood back up.

"Um ok"Sting said looking at her confused she sure was acting strange.

"So what brings you to Fariytail"Erza asked trying to calm down.

"Rogue thinks we are looking for Frosch and Lector"Sting said. Then he explained what Frosch and Lector really went to do.

"So you know about their special mission"Erza asked kinda shocked.

"Of course"Sting said smirking.

"I took them to Mermaid Heel I figured if they were looking for a girl that was their best bet"Erza said.

"So they are with Kagura"Sting said rolling his eyes. That means he would have to go deal with her and just imagine the things they could be doing to Lector.


	6. Snowed in

Frosch sat in the guild hall drinking some Juice when Rogue burst in followed by Sting.

"Frosch there you are"Rogue said running over to the exceed.

"Who do you think you are busting in here like that"Risley asked.

"Sting is that you"Lector asked from his spot on Milliana's lap. Currently they had Lector in a bow and a dress.

"Lector what did they do to you"Sting asked laughing.

"What's all this racket"Kagura asked coming into the room. Then her eyes zeroed in on Sting.

"I should have know it would be you"she said getting angry.

"Look I don't want to be here any more than you i'm here for Lector"Sting said turning to his cat.

"Why did you kidnap my cat"Rogue asked pointing a finger at Kagura.

"Kidnap as if Frosch came here on his own free will"Kagura said angrily. Frosch frowned they weren't supposed to be fighting Sting and Yukino didn't fight.

"Me and Frosch came on our own"Lector said before things got out of hand.

"And we didn't kidnap the cute kitties"Miliana said hugging Lector.

"So why did you come here"Rogue asked Frosch. None of this made sense why would Mermaid Heel have a special mission unless it was to kidnap the exceeds.

"Whatever we will just be leaving"Sting said grabbing Lector and walking to the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Looks like a snow storm"Beth said after looking through the window.

"A snow storm this time of year"Risley asked shocked.

"Look"Beth said. Risley did and she nodded shocked.

"Guess you boys are stuck here for the night"Arana said. Sting groaned he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to and what was Frosch thinking there was no girl for Rogue here.

Grey and Erza were outside and Erza smiled giving Gray a rough pat on the back. They wouldn't be going anywhere for a while thanks to Gray's ice magic.

"That means I can't go home either"Kagura said angrily.

"We have two spare room upstairs"Arana said. Kagura nodded and went up to one of them. Sting and Rogue were going to take the other but Frosch had other ideas. He crawled out of bed and went across the hall to knock on Kagura's door.

"Frosch what are you doing here"Kagura asked shocked that the exceed wouldn't be with Rogue. Then she saw Rogue come up to the door as well.

"Um hi Rogue"Kagura said covering the lower part of her body since she was only wearing a black shirt and underwear.

"Hi im sorry Frosch is bothering you"Rogue said about to pick up the exceed.

"No Fro wants to sleep with Kagura"Frosch said hugging the girls leg. Rogue was shocked and a bit hurt that Frosch would reject him.

"Frosch you don't want Rogue"Kagura asked picking the exceed up.

"Fro wants to sleep with Rogue and Kagura"Frosch said. This made both Kagura and Rogue blush.

"Frosch that's not possible"Rogue said.

"Please"Frosch asked as his eyes started to water. Neither of them wanted that to happen so they caved and Kagura invited them into the room. As she walked Rogue couldn't help but look at her legs they looked so smooth and it made him wonder what they would feel like beneath his touch. Then his eyes went to her butt which looked amazing. Then he looked up he should not be feeling this way about her he wasn't some kind of pervert. He managed to lay in bed and Kagura laid down to putting Frosch in between them. Then Frosch climbed up on Kagura's chest and laid down.

"Rogue should try to this is the best pillow"Frosch said which made Kagura blush.


End file.
